


Colors of the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, Colors, I went off on Andrew's, I'm annoying, Synesthesia, This is my take on the characters, Who cares about Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically my take on the characters, but described through colors. i only tagged andrew/neil because i mention them in each other's descriptions.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Colors of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> spotify playlists   
> [andrew minyard](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7k85f4UKiglpAzEkQDOKHY?si=F40ixDsrQZGABqR6DYKvdw)  
> [neil josten](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4aocOvlxFj0T8ta2BGUYKa?si=vXjUvRSjTqSaRl63efVl2g)  
> [andrew & neil](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/67s5AdxtmIfElm9BLdgnPN?si=H97nRhOEQTGEezwktly-hg)  
> [kevin day](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0fHuuZifp1FOfqQmAptAIC?si=aZabdW6KS9CR3XdldzJenw)

**Dan Wilds’ Colors**

Dan is a harsh red, leading the Foxes with an iron fist. She is calm, in control, a gray mustang. She is the wind of a tornado, the dust moving, tables shaking. She is the black of night, no headlights while driving, just the neon pink signs on city buildings and the range hue of an empty gas light. The vital purple of veins in pale arms.

**Kevin Day’s Colors**

Kevin is cool blue and light gray, a storm brewing. The same shade of blue as cartoon snowflakes. He is the black ice on the streets in December, unnoticed but deadly. He is bright whites in a hospital room, the static on an old box television. He is the green leaves in spring, the blue lillies that grew in his mother’s garden.

Kevin is the silver of the eye of a storm, the rocking of a ship, the wild waves, the green of warning. He is the harsh blue ‘F’ on a math test marking a loud failure. He is the blunt edge of Mother Nature’s sharpest knife. The metallic clang of dropping a spoon on a hardwood floor.

**Andrew Minyard’s Colors**

Andrew, although surprising, is a light orange. The color of flame, the simmering horizon during a sunrise. He’s the color of a tiger, of warm summer days, where fall has yet to crash through the silence. He's echoes of the night, dark blue, that comfort your insomnia. He’s the stars in the sky, the end of a cigarette that needs ashed. He’s the soft green of classic literature, the shimmering gold of pride and prejudice, a bold yellow, cold resistance.

On the court, Andrew is a warm beige, not light or dark, but neutral. The neutral colors of the galaxy, the colors of the stars. Andrew is the crystal blue of a tropical ocean. Fierce waves protecting the inhabitants.

He is the metallic color of rust, with green specks flung about. He is the neon orange, a road sign ignored, a toucan’s beak, the cold wind during a hurricane.

His words are a harsh pastel blue. A frozen lake, sharp ice skates, expensive cigarettes and midnight drives.

He is blushed cheeks, stars in his eyes, flowers in his lungs. He is the deep purple of space, the one that is dark enough to be black. He is the ice shining in the sun during January, the pink confetti in the air during New Year’s Eve.

He is the orange in coffee shops, the loud chatter, the hard chairs. He is the white in lattes, the gold in the sky after a July storm.

He is an unruly hurricane. Warm but violent, calm but disastrous. He is the colors of the ocean, the tropical hues. He is crooked glasses. The brown of libraries, yellowing of pages. The golden match to Neil's perfect bronze.

**Matt Boyd’s Colors**

Matt is the maroon color of petting a fluffy golden retriever. The clean white of apkins with soft pink lipstick stains. He’s the dark orange of driving in the afternoon, the blush color of a cold swimming pool. He is the yellow of the sound of shoes on wet pavement, the broken windows of an apartment. He’s the green of crumbled bricks, the yellow of chance, the black of hope.

**Aaron Minyard’s Colors**

Aaron is the green static of sensory overload, cold and warm all at once. He’s the gray of repressing your feelings, the orange flame of betrayal.

He’s the tan familiarity of midnight coffee shop visits, due dates on papers and studying for exams. He is the purple echo of evolution. Something that could have been turned into something more, an elegant bronze.

**Allison Reynolds’ Colors**

Allison is the warm pink of a strawberry daiquiri, the dark green of a ripe lime. She’s the orange skies in the Bahamas. She’s the loud white static of early morning flights and the bold yellow of a caramel macchiato with an extra espresso shot.

She is cherry lips and broken eyes and calluses on her fingers from holding on too tight. She is pastel orange and the sweetness of the familiar chorus of an ABBA song.

**Nicky Hemmick’s Colors**

Nicky is the purple steam from a shower. Silver glitter, star stickers, and bold eyeliner. He’s the dark green of foreign languages, of sipping wine and having a picnic.

He’s the loud blue of chewing spearmint gum, electric and alive. He’ the crystal glass of immaturity, the red of energy and life. He’s the pink harmonies and yellow of classic rock. The gray static of loud noises and flashing neon lights on a blood red dance floor.

Renee Walker’s Colors

Renee is a crisp blue sky, the one right before a storm. Calm, a distraction, a lie. She’s the warm sand in Florida, the soft lullabies of the ocean. The freedom of birds and the fluffy white clouds.

She’s the silver of a fox’s fur. The warmth of forty degree weather in January. The familiar feeling of a schedule, a bright, sunny yellow.

**Neil Josten’s Colors**

Neil on the court is a vivid red, bright orange. Like flames, flickering but never going out.

Neil off the court is neon yellow. Everyone sees him, but he isn’t noticed like other colors. He’s burgundy, subtle but fierce. A magnetic force, a crisp fall night, full harvest moon, leaves crunching, oak trees rotting. He’s the match that lights a wildfire. The cool orange of Led Zeppelin.

When Neil tells Andrew his life story, limited truths, he’s a sparkling silver. He’s a dusty pink. He knows what he’s risking, but he trusts Andrew anyway.

When Neil gets out of Nathan’s hold, he’s a forest green, easily muted, the color of the Earth. He’s a light beige, the heartbeat of the universe.

When Andrew thinks of Neil, he thinks in rich purples and easy peach and salmon tones. Rose-colored lenses. He’s fragile, yes, but he’s also strong, resilient. Everything Andrew wants to be. He’s the subtle bronze in a sunset, the pastel yellow of sunflowers. He’s the light green of hummingbirds and the soft orange of monarchs. He’s the colors of life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for experiencing the characters through my point of view, through the way i understand them. i've been told to do this by my best friend because it helps him to understand my thought processes better. anyways, i know it's not much but it's enough.


End file.
